The Deep Blue Sea
by iloveromance
Summary: A series of unexpected circumstances and an Alaskan cruise turn Niles' and Daphne's worlds upside down; especially when they encounter some very surprising company on their journey. An AU version of "Voyage of the Damned"
1. Chapter 1

Daphne's heart fluttered as she stared into the emerald green eyes of the handsome man before her. Even now she could hardly believe that she was here. It had been a very long time since she'd been this comfortable with a man, let alone a man like John. He was everything she'd ever dreamed of. She knew it sounded ridiculous but from the moment they met (quite by accident in the romance section of her favorite bookstore), she knew that they were destined to be together forever.

"What are you thinking about, Daphne?"  
"Us." She said simply.

"Aw, Daph that's sweet, but-."

"But what?" She whispered, moving closer. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. She could never get enough of his kisses, no matter how hard she tried. They were like an addiction to which she wanted no cure.

But when he abruptly pulled out of her arms, she sensed that something was wrong.

"Are you all right?"

"Daphne, there's something I need to ask you."

Her breath caught in her throat. She'd imagined this moment so many times and now it was finally a reality. She just hoped it was as wonderful as she dreamed it would be.

And she wasn't alone in feeling that way. Mr. Crane and Dr. Crane were hoping that John would make a bold move. The thought that in just a few moments she'd no longer be considered single was the most amazing feeling in the world.

She glanced at the man she loved so much and smiled, grateful that he couldn't hear her uneven breathing or her rapid heartbeat. Her fingers entwined in his she stroked his hand with her thumb and then brought it to her lips for a kiss.

"Of course you can. You can ask me anything."

The pause that followed was almost unbearable.

"Daphne, I-."

"Yes?"

"I think we should stop seeing each other."

Her heart sank and the world seemed to have fallen down around her as she stared at him in disbelief.

"Wh-what?"

"Look, I'm sorry to spring it on you like this but I didn't know how else to say it."  
"But-but you said you needed to ask me something!" She yelled. "That's hardly-."  
"I know. I know and I'm sorry Daphne. I just think it's better this way. We've been getting way too serious too quickly."

"But... what about our plans... Th-the cruise? It was supposed to be so romantic. You said..."

Her eyes filled with tears and although she hated to cry in front of him, she no longer cared what he thought of her.

"Aw, Daph don't cry! You know it's for the best!" He was saying now. "You knew this wasn't going to last."

She cringed at his words, for only a few hours earlier he'd been telling her how much he loved her.

"No... I... thought it would last forever." She whispered hoarsely.

"Look, why don't I just take you home and I'll call you tomorrow?"

Daphne was appalled. "Don't bother!"

"Don't bother with what?"

"Calling me or taking me home!" She yelled. "I never want to see you again, John! Do you have any idea how much this hurts, hearing you say that you want to see other people? What about us?"

The tears were falling faster now and she made no attempt to hide them.

"Come on Daph, it's not like I was ever going to propose or anything! I mean how could you even think-."

He stopped suddenly when he caught a glimpse of her expression. "Oh God, you did think that didn't you?"

"What was I supposed to think? We've been seeing each other for over a year!" Her voice was a trembling whisper. "You didn't even remember our anniversary! It's tonight by the way. I thought this was..." She suppressed a sob, barely able to continue.

"Daphne-."

"Goodbye, John."

Against his protests, she hailed the nearest cab.

"Where to, lady?" the cab driver asked.

She hesitated for a moment. She couldn't tell the driver to take her home. Dr. Crane and Mr. Crane would surely be waiting up for her, eager to see her new engagement ring. But she wasn't about to be humiliated in her own home.

So instead she did the next best thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Holding back a sob, Daphne stood at her friend's doorstep and knocked on the door.

_Please be home, please be home..._

And finally the door was opened.

"Daphne! What are you doing here! I thought you went out with John! What happened?"

At the mention of her now-ex boyfriend's name, Daphne began to sob and held out her arms.

"Oh Roz!"

"Oh my God, you got dumped!" Roz yelled, ushering Daphne inside.

Daphne sobbed even harder, barely aware that she was being led to the sofa.

"Here, sit down and I'll get you some wine. That should calm you down."

Daphne wasn't fond of wine, but she agreed with an absent nod of her head.

"Here." Roz said, handing her the glass. "Now what happened? I thought this was going to be the big night. The one where he popped the question."

She looked up and sniffled. "Oh, he popped the question all right. Just not the one I wanted to hear."

"What did he say?"

"H-he... He wants us to see other people!" Daphne sobbed.

"What?" Roz practically yelled. "Why that-."

"H-he said that we've been getting way too serious too quickly and that I should have known that it wouldn't last."

"Damn him!"

"I guess I should have seen it meself! I mean we haven't been going out that long."

"A year is a _hell_ of a long time to date one guy, Daphne! Trust me on this! My personal record is three months!"

"But I loved him!" Daphne sobbed.

"Hey! I loved those men too!" Roz retorted, handing Daphne a tissue.

"Really? You loved them?"

"Well, in a way."

"What way?"

"Um, never mind. But as Bulldog would say, this is total BS! God, I can't believe I've resorted to quoting such a loser but right now there just aren't any words! What did Frasier and Martin say?"

"I-I haven't been home yet! I-couldn't Roz! I'm so humiliated by this whole thing!"

"Forget him, Daphne! John was the biggest loser I've ever seen! If anything I should have warned you about him!"

"Why didn't you?"

"Well... He is pretty hot." Roz admitted.

"What do his bloody looks have to do with anything?"

"Oh come on, Daphne. Don't you think it's an honor to have a friend whose boyfriend is completely gorgeous?"

Daphne sighed, feeling more miserable than before.

"Oh, before I forget. I have something for you." Roz said.

Before Daphne could even ask, Roz rose from the sofa and headed for the kitchen, returning seconds later with a large envelope. "Here."

"What's this?"

Roz shrugged. "I don't know but it had your name on it. I don't know why they sent it here though."

Daphne hastily opened the manila envelope and removed the contents inside. But she took one look at the words on the page and burst into tears once more. Her sobs sent Roz to the sofa and she collapsed into her friend's arms.

"Daphne, what is it? Oh God, did something happen to your family?"

Daphne shook her head. "No... It's post marked _Seattle_, Roz."

"Then what is it? Must be bad news."

"Well it wouldn't have been if..."

"If what?"

Daphne cried even harder and handed Roz the packet. Through blurry tear-filled eyes she watched her friend look through the colorful pages.  
"Siren Cruise Lines" Roz read aloud. "Going somewhere?"

"An Alaskan cruise." Daphne replied. "It was supposed to be our anniversary trip. We'd been planning this for months."

Roz's eyes narrowed. "Why would you go anywhere with John? He's a loser, Daphne!"

"I know. But that was before he-"

"Daphne-."

Daphne looked away and Roz threw up her hands in confusion. "You know what? I don't even want to know. But I do want to know one thing."

"What's that?"

"What are you going to do with those tickets?"

Daphne sighed deeply and stared at the tickets in her hand. "I don't know. I guess I'll just give them to one of me single girlfriends. I'm sure they'd love a free trip to Alaska!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Roz yelled. "Are you insane?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The hell with John! I say you go on that cruise without him!"

Daphne's eyes widened. "Roz, I can't do that!"

"Of course you can! You're single and you deserve it!"

"What if he finds out? He's bound to be there!"

"How would he possibly be there, Daphne? I bet he has no intention of going on that cruise! And besides, you've got his ticket!"

"But-."

"But _nothing_! You're going on that cruise if I have to drag you on the ship myself!"

"Roz-."

"Don't worry about it, Daphne! Just trust me! John won't know anything about this! I'll go to the travel agency in the morning and take care of everything!"

Daphne sighed... for that was exactly what she was afraid of.


	3. Chapter 3

As annoyed as he was to have his daily routine interrupted by the ringing doorbell, Frasier simply couldn't stop smiling. A mere half hour ago, He'd been given the most incredible opportunity. For in just a few days he'd be going places that few could only dream about. He opened the door, dismayed to find Niles standing in the hallway, looking more distraught than he'd ever seen him.

"Niles, what brings you here?"

His little brother sighed deeply. "I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"Very well." Frasier said. He couldn't help feeling relieved. The last thing he needed was his little brother ruining his good mood. "You'll never guess what happened. It's incredible, really!"

Niles made his way into the foyer; the frown still on his face. "If you don't mind Frasier, I'd rather not. It hasn't been the best day. I received some rather unsettling news about Maris. It seems that she picked today of all days to leave town with her newest fling! An Olympic gymnast who just moved here from-."

"Niles, as fascinating as this story is, how is it different than all the other times that Maris has left town with a man?"

"I should have known that you wouldn't be supportive." Niles said, moving past Frasier en route to the bar. It was there that he poured himself a strong drink, consuming it in one gulp.

"Niles, really! What has gotten into you?" Frasier demanded.

"Not that you care about my feelings but there is some significance to Maris' leaving. Why did she have to pick today of all days?"

"What's so special about today?"

Niles swallowed hard, clearly hurt by the question. "If you must know, today is my wedding anniversary. And not just any anniversary. My fourteenth!"

Frasier looked at his brother thoughtfully. "Fourteenth, fourteenth... Let's see... that would be..."

"Ivory." Niles finished.

"Yes, but there's also the more modern gold jewelry and opals." Frasier added.

"All of which I purchased as an anniversary gift. But I guess it was just wishful thinking, that Maris still loves me."

Immediately Frasier softened. "Oh Niles... I'm sorry. I know it hurts."

"Obviously not enough to wipe that smile off of your face!" Niles retorted. "You don't give one ounce about my marriage or my feelings, so you might as well just tell me this incredible news of yours. I can tell it's just eating you up inside!"

"Well, when you put it that way-."

But before Frasier could begin his story, the door flung open revealing a very angry and very wet Martin; his hair a complete mess. It was the first time that the Crane brothers were rendered completely speechless.

"Dad! What happened?" Niles asked, rushing to help his father into the condo.

"_What happened_? What _happened_? I'll tell you _what happened_!" Martin shouted.

"But first I want to know... where's Daphne?"

"She was out with John." Frasier said, ignoring Niles look of dismay. "She's been planning that date for months now. Their big anniversary is tonight. I hope he gave her an acceptable ring."

Niles looked away with unease. "A-a ring?"

"Yes. She was so excited when I mentioned the prospect. I don't think it even crossed her mind that he might propose."

"Really..." Niles said.

"Oh for God's sake Niles! Do you honestly think that Daphne's going to just fall out of love with this man that she's been seeing for over a year to fulfill your... adolescent fantasy?"

Niles' mouth fell open in horror. "Who are you calling-."

"HEY!" Martin yelled, startling the Crane brothers to silence once more. "Doesn't anyone care about what happened to me?"

"Of course Dad!" Frasier said. "And by the way, what happened to your hair? You're soaking wet!"

"You're damn right I'm wet and do you know why? Because of Daphne, that's why!"

"Don't blame her for this!" Niles said accusingly.

"Like hell I won't! This is her fault! She swore she'd pick me up when she got home from her date with John. I even told her I'd wait on her but does she show? NO! And then the damn rain started! So there I am standing on the corner of Second and Bell Streets, looking like a drowned rat! This is the worst day ever!"

Frasier smiled. "Well then, it seems like you two could use some cheering up!"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Martin asked. "And why are you smiling like that?"

"Frasier has big news for us!" Niles said with false enthusiasm.

"Indeed I do! Today I learned that I, Frasier Crane, am going to be sent to Alaska via Siren Cruise Lines! This is their maiden voyage for their Singles cruise! All I have to do is give a brief lecture on relationships!"

"And this is supposed to make us feel better?" Niles asked. "Frasier, how can you possibly think that the idea of you going on a luxury cruise would make Dad and I feel better? Have you no compassion?"

Frasier paused for a moment. "You know... I have an idea."

"Oh God, that can't be good." Martin groaned.

"Why don't we all go?" Frasier asked.

"What?"

"We'll all go! You, Dad and I! We'll have a great time!"

"It's a _Singles _cruise!" Niles pointed out.

"Yeah, so?"

"That's what makes it so great! It will give us a chance to do some male bonding!"

"Hey! Really Fras?"

"Of course Dad! You, Niles and I out in the open sea without a care in the world!"

"I'm sorry Frasier but I must decline!" Niles said.

"For God's sake Niles, I try to do something nice for you and this is how you repay me?"

Niles swallowed hard. "In case you've forgotten, I'm not single. I'm merely separated. Just because Maris left on our wedding anniversary doesn't mean I'm single! Any day now she's going to call and say that she was wrong about everything. She's changed her mind and she wants me back!"

"You're living in a dream world, Son." Martin said.

"Just because Maris felt the need to fly to a clinic in the Alps for an experimental rejuvenation treatment does not mean that she's left me for good! It merely means she needs some space!"

"How much space? Between here and Jupiter?" Martin asked, causing Frasier to burst into hysterical laughter. "Come on Niles, live a little! It'll be fun!"

Niles sighed deeply. "All right, fine! But don't expect me to enjoy it!"


End file.
